Deal or No Deal: Rurouni Kenshin
by SebastianSohmaMichaelis
Summary: Kenshin has been invited to play Deal or No Deal. Will he be a million dollar winner? Find out! Please review and comment.


Deal or No Deal

Ruroni Kenshin

Kenshin: Hello everyone, my name is Kenshin and I'm tonight's contestant on Deal or No Deal

Me: Hello and welcome to Deal or No Deal. I'm your host, SebastianSohmaMichaelis. Kenshin, why don't you tell us something about yourself.

Kenshin: I am a Rorouni warrior.

Me: That's very impressive.

Kenshin: Thank you.

Me: How about we bring out the cases. Girls, will you bring out the cases?

(Girls dressed in Geishas come out holding cases 1-26 in their right hands with swords resting on their backs)

Me: Here's the deal Kenshin. Each of these 26 ladies are holding 26 cases with money inside them. They are randomly selected and we don't know which is which. But we do know that one of them is holding $1,000,00.

Kenshin: That's the one I want right?

Me: (giggles) Well ultimately yes. Please select one case for you.

Kenshin: I will take...case number...21 please.

Me: Keisha, please bring down case number 21.

(Keisha brings down case 21 and places it on the table in front of Kenshin)

Me: Alright Kenshin. Let's hope that the million is in your case right now. That is your case, it's the one you get to take home. We'll know if the million is in your case by opening up the other 25 cases. So, to start, why don't you open 6 cases.

Kenshin: Um...number 9.

Me: Sheana, open case number 9

(She opens the case and reveals $25)

Kenshin: 1

Me: Kendra, open the case.

(reveals $10,000)

Kenshin: 17

(reveals $200,000)

Kenshin: 6

($750)

Kenshin: 7

($75,000)

Kenshin: 14

($300,000)

(The banker calls down to SebastianSohmaMichaelis)

Me: Alright Kenshin. Here's the deal, up in that booth, there is a banker. The banker wants you gone, he wants you to go home with anything but a million dollars. He is about to make his first offer. (picks up the phone) Yes...mmhmm...okay. He is prepared to offer you $14, 163. 21. All you have to do is say deal or no deal.

Kenshin: No deal. (closes the box)

Me: Alright Kenshin. Open 5 more cases.

Kenshin: 12

($1,000)

Kenshin: 16

($200)

Kenshin: 22

($100,000)

Kenshin: 2

($50,000)

Kenshin: 26

($300)

(Banker calls and SebastianSohmaMichaelis picks up)

Me: Hello...yes...okay...I'll try it. The banker is willing to offer you $35, 748.55.

Kenshin: (Thinks for a moment) Um...I've still got a lot of cases left.

Me: Yes you do.

Kenshin: ...I'm going to have to say No Deal. (closes the box)

Me: Open up 4 more cases.

Kenshin: 10

($500,000)

Me: Ouch! That's one of your top cases.

Kenshin: Yeah, I don't think that's good.

Me: No but you still have your top two cases. Choose 3 more cases.

Kenshin: 11

($25,000)

Kenshin: 18

($10)

Me: Alright, those are the cases we want gone.

Kenshin: Yeah. Now how about case 5.

Me: Cheryl, why don't we show him case number 5.

($1)

(The banker calls)

Me: Hello?...okay...okay...yes. The banker has upped his offer to $58, 803.55. Deal or No Deal?

Kenshin: Wow that's a lot of money.

Me: Yes it is but not as much as a million.

Kenshin: ...N...No deal. (closes the box)

Me: Open 3 cases this time.

Kenshin: 15

($100)

Kenshin: 4

($5)

Kenshin: 23

($75)

(Banker calls)

Me: Hello?...yes...okay. The banker is now offering you $107, 797.50.

Kenshin: (covers his mouth in shock) Oh wow!

Me; Deal or No Deal.

Kenshin: ... No Deal.

Me: You are brave today Kenshin.

Kenshin: Well, I'm feeling good.

Me: Let's hope luck is with you today. Choose 2 more cases to open.

Kenshin: 3

($400)

Me: Those are good numbers.

Kenshin: 20

($750,000)

Kenshin: OH! Oh my gosh!

Me: That's okay. You still have your top case. You can still win this. (picks up phone) Yes?...okay. "The banker has upped his offer...to...$117, 129.17. That is a really high number.

Kenshin: Well...to be honest...I still feel confident...I'm gonna say No Deal.

Me: Pick just one more case.

Kenshin: ...13.

Me: That's not a very lucky number.

Kenshin: Let's hope it is for me.

Me: Kara, go ahead and open the case.

(Kara opens it and it reveals $400,000)

Me: Wow!

Kenshin: I don't believe it.

Me: I don't either and it's right in front of me. Alright. Let's see what the banker has to say. (picks up the phone) ...okay. Wow. This is big. Do you wanna hear the offer?

Kenshin: Yes I do.

Me: $120,666

Kenshin: WOW! Oh man that is a lot of money!

Me: It's up to you. You can take the banker's offer and walk away with this money guranteed. Or, you can open one more case and see if you're holding the millioin dollar case. And you will know after you decide, Deal or No Deal.

Kenshin: Oh...I don't know now! That is still a lot of money. Now I'm not so sure.

Me: What changed your mind?

Kenshin: My gut is now telling me that one of those cases has the million dollars in it. And mine has something else in it.

Me: It's entirely up to you Kenshin. Which will you choose, Deal or No Deal.

Kenshin: I'm going to say...Deal.

Me: So, you have accepted the banker's offer and you are going home with $120,666. Let's see if you made a good deal. Your highest case left is the million and your second highest is $5,000. So you want something lower than those 2. (opens his case and reveals $500)

Kenshin: YES!

Me: You made a good deal my friend.

Kenshin: Yes I did.

Me: Just out of curiosity. If you had said No Deal, what would've been the next case you chose?

Kenshin: Um...24?

Me: Samantha? Could you open up case 24 please?

($1,000,000)

Kenshin: OH MY GOSH!

Me: Wow! That is really a good deal. Well congratulations on your win Kenshin and you are going home with $120,666. Thank you for playing.

Kenshin: Thank you for having me.

Me: We'll see you next time on Deal or No Deal.


End file.
